What God gave me
by casey10rok
Summary: Natsu is a somewhat normal, lonely, and tough person in his high school. Lisanna is an angel who has no memories of her past life. When she is sent to bring Natsu light in his life, Lisanna agrees. Her mission is to bring Natsu and a girl named Lucy together in order for Natsu to have light. But what if Lisanna starts falling for him? Will she still go on with the mission? [NaLi]
1. Chapter 1: The sent angel

**Ooooh! NEW NaLi story! :)**

**So this one is a bit different then 21 days. For example, Natsu and the others are in high school. Except Lisanna of course. So far, I have no idea what Gildarts will be, but I will think of it while the story progresses.**

**Also, I got this idea from a manga called Bakuman. One of their mangas was called, 'What God gave me...' so I decided to write a story just like it.**

**Now that I'm done explaining, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Happy: AYE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The sent angel **

Where's there's a human who has darkness in their heart, an angel comes to them and brings light into their life. One specific angel though, did just that, but also brought light into herself. Oh, did I tell you that light is the angel's word for love?

"And that!" Natsu punched the last man, as the man clutched his stomach and fell to the ground. Natsu panted and eyed the four other man, waiting to see if they would do attack him again. "Serves you all right." Natsu walked out of the ally, his hands in his pockets, and walked away. As Natsu walked down the street, he didn't know that he was being spied on.

By God. God looked at him, and frowned. He knew that Natsu was known for being the most loneliest but toughest boy in his high school, and decided to do something about. He called out to an angel, "Bring me the new angel."

The angel nodded and quickly flew away, a couple minutes later, he returned with the summoned angel. Her blue eyes scanned the place she was in, and when she scanned God, she looked frightened, and began tearing up.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know what I did wrong, but please don't send me to hell! I don't want to go there!" The blue-eyed angel said, and began crying. God smiled and comforted her.

"You didn't do anything wrong my child," he said, "I am just here to send you back to Earth. Where you will help a child who needs light in his life." With a way of his hand he showed a pink-haired boy walking down a street in the dark. "His name is Natsu Dragneel. And you will bring light into his life."

God then showed another picture, this time a blond girl with chocolate brown eyes writing something on a piece of paper. "This girl is Lucy Heartfilia. You must bring both her and Natsu together in order for Natsu to have light in his life." He looked at the angel. "Do you understand?"

The angel nodded. "Yes. I will try to bring light into his life." She promised, smiling. She was going to go back to Earth! Usually angels forget their old life -sometimes their own name- on Earth. Lisanna was one of them who forgot their old life, but she wanted to remember, so she could have a chance to see them again.

"Very well, child. Good luck." With a wave of his hand, the blue-eyed angel slowly disappeared. He smiled as he knew very well what would happen next.

"Good Luck...Lisanna..."

**[][][][][][][][]**

When Lisanna arrived on earth, she noticed that place looked dark. With her wings, she flew around the place, exploring it, but then she remembered her mission. But first, she needed to find Natsu Dragneel. She searched around, but still couldn't find Natsu. Just when she was about to give up hope, she remembered that she had the power to sense him.

So she used her sensing power, and instantly found Natsu just a couple blocks away. She flew toward her destination, and when she arrived there, from up high she saw him walking down a street, just like what God showed her.

She smiled. "Natsu!" She called out, but Natsu just kept on walking. She was confused, but then realized that she had to be close to him for him to hear her. So she flew closer to him, and called out his name again. "Natsu!" Natsu still kept walking, not noticing her.

Lisanna then felt invisible, like he wasn't just ignoring her. She couldn't be heard. She was dead.

Lisanna began to tear up, and she flew down, her wings began to close. She couldn't feel the sidewalk, and she realized all over again that she was dead. She was alone. But before giving up, she looked up at the walking Natsu, and with a cry yelled, "NATSU!"

Natsu stopped. And Lisanna stood still, shock evident in her face. Natsu then looked around, "Hello? Anybody there?" When Natsu didn't receive a reply, he grunted and kept on walking. Lisanna quickly stood up, and yelled again, "NATSU!"

Lisanna ran to him, and tried to grab his shoulder, but it just passed through. "Eh?" She tried to grab his shoulder again, but it just passed through.

Natsu, on the other hand, felt something warm on his shoulders, but just ignored it. But when the warmth came again, he stopped walking. And turned around.

No one was there. Then again he heard a faint, "Natsu!" He was tired of hearing his name being called and yelled, "Whoever you are, show yourself! Quit saying my name!"

Lisanna heard this, and giggled for the first time since she got here. He could hear her! But he couldn't see her. So she had to find a way for her to be seen, that's when she felt something warm on her hip. She gasped as she saw a golden halo strapped at her side.

When the glow died down, she took it from the strap, and hesitantly put it on her head, and she began glowing.

"Whoa!" She said, and shielded her eyes from the blinding light. When she stopped glowing, she put her hands down and looked at a shocked Natsu. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

Natsu instantly back away. "What the heck happened?! And who are you?!" His eyes were wide, and Lisanna looked at him.

"Y-You can see me?" She asked, surprised.

"Y-Yea." Natsu said, eyeing her. Without a thought, Lisanna wrapped her arms around him into a hug, and began crying.

"I'm seen! You can see me! I'm not dead anymore!" She laughed and cried, and Natsu instantly pushed her away.

"Whoa there! Who said you can cry on me? And who are you?!" Natsu asked again. Lisanna sniffled, and smiled.

"Sorry. It's just that..." She sniffled again, "I'm an angel who sent to help you find light. My name is Lisanna Strauss." She held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Natsu."

Natsu just stared at her, his mouth open. Lisanna blushed and looked away. "It's not nice to stare at angels." She said, and Natsu broke away from his trance.

"S-Sorry." He blushed, but then looked at her again. "So...you're an angel?"

Lisanna nodded. She was surprised to see him smiling at her. "Cool!" He said, and held out his hand. "My name is Natsu Dragneel. And I was raised by a dragon."

* * *

**WOOHOO! I finished a chapter of a new story! I hope you guys like this one! :)**

**PLEASE R&R! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Lucy Heartfilia!

**Hello my fellow readers! I know you had to wait a while for this chapter, and I'm sorry I made you do that.**

**BUT, I will try to update sooner! I PROMISE! *holds my pinky out to every reader, favoriter, and follower***

**So here's the next pretty LONG chapter! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu groaned on the bed, still wanting to go to sleep. But the rays of sunlight that crept it's way from his curtains told him otherwise. Natsu forced himself up and rubbed his eyes with both his hands. '_I must have stayed up all night doing who knows what..._' Natsu thought. Suddenly images of Lisanna came into his head.

"Lisanna!" He yelled. There was no answer. Natsu quickly got out of his bed, and looked around his room. "Lisanna?!" He rushed toward the window, opened it, and flinched at the sun's rays. He then yelled, "LISANNA?!" A couple people outside looked at him like he was a lunatic. Others wanted him to shut up.

Natsu closed the window, sighed, and fell to the ground. "I must have just been dreaming about her." Natsu closed his eyes. Memories of his 'encounter' with Lisanna came to mind.

"No you didn't. I'm still here Natsu." Natsu instantly opened his eyes to see a floating Lisanna above him. Her face centimeters away from.

"Woah!" Natsu said, and quickly got up. He started blushing, Lisanna noticed, but she didn't say anything about it. Natsu turned away from her, trying to stop blushing, but failed miserably. "S-So where were you?"

"Flying." Lisanna smiled, and her wings popped out. "I've really wanted to have a look at this place since I might not have this chance to live again, so I did this morning, and it was so amazing! The sun was so beautiful." Natsu looked at her in amazement, now noticing her wings, as he walked over to her, his hand centimeters from her wings.

He looked at her. "Can I touch your wings?" Natsu asked, and Lisanna looked surprised. No one ever asked her to touch her wings, though everyone she's met for last couple of days had wings.

"S-Sure..." She said, and watched intently as Natsu's hand touched her wing. Natsu felt how soft her wings were at the touch of his fingers, and he wanted to fell her wings everyday, when his thoughts were interrupted when Lisanna giggled. Natsu instantly retracted his hand and looked at her. Lisanna shook her head.

"Sorry. It's just that, it tickles when you touch my wing." She responded, and Natsu just made an 'o' with his mouth. Lisanna looked at the alarm clock by his bed, to him. "Shouldn't you be in school by now Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked at his alarm clock. "Shit!" He yelled, and quickly ran to his drawers. He instantly grabbed random clothes from it, and quickly rushed into the bathroom, leaving a perplexed Lisanna in the room.

'_How can he run so fast?_' She thought, but just shrugged. '_Maybe he's just an athlete_.'

When Natsu got out, Lisanna noticed that he wore a white button down shirt under a camel-colored v-neck sweater, with light black jeans and _shoes. But what she mostly noticed was the white scale-patterned scarf on his neck.

Natsu felt her stare, and looked at her, smirking. "Stare much?"

Lisanna instantly stopped staring and turned around, blushing. "B-Be quiet!"

Natsu laughed, but then remembered that he was late. "Crap!" He raced next to his messed up bed, and got what Lisanna thought looked liked a backpack and ran to the door. "Bye Lisanna!" Natsu yelled out, and quickly opened and shut the door.

Lisanna stood there for a while, thinking about everything that just happened. She then remembered something. "Natsu forgot to eat breakfast!" She walked over to the kitchen and then got an idea.

**[][][][][][][][][][] **

"Gotta run! Gotta run!" Natsu told himself as he quickly turned a block and ran. He was running at full speed while trying not to trip, and was almost close to the school. When Natsu took his last turn until he had to just run forward to the school, he instantly ran into someone and they both fell back.

"Argh..." Natsu groaned, as he neeaded his head.

"Oww..." Natsu looked at who he ran into, and saw a blonde girl with brown eyes. She was around his age, he guessed, but instantly remembered his manners.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized, as he quickly got up, as he held his hand out to the girl. The girl looked up at him and accepted his hand, as Natsu pulled her up back on her feet.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." She explained, and smiled Natsu.

Natsu nodded. "I have to go now, or else I'll be late for school. Bye!" With a smile, Natsu ran off.

"Wait!" The girl called out as she held out her hand, but Natsu was too far away for her to be audible. She sighed. "But I didn't even to ask his name..."

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Damn it. I forgot to eat breakfast." Natsu groaned as he slumped in his seat. He made it just in time for the bell, before his teacher made it in, and was currently being taught the History of Magnolia.

He sighed, and looked out the window. Natsu's seat was on the fourth row next to the window, which got him a good view of the field. Outside doing P.E, was two familiar people who Natsu recognized.

'Loke and...Aries?' Natsu thought, as he tried to remember their names. They were currently doing stretches with their class, who were being taught by Laxus, who was on Natsu's '**I will defeat them**' list.

The door suddenly opened, and in burst out the same blonde Natsu had seen earlier. She was panting as she put her her hands on her legs while bending down.

Natsu's teacher, Freed, looked at her as he stopped reading a story from a book, "Are you the new student?"

The blonde looked up and lightly smiled , "Yea." She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom when Freed motioned her to.

"Would you please introduce yourself?" Freed asked her, and she nodded, as looked at the whole class.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. And I'm honored to be in your class." Murmurs were heard around the classroom.

"Isn't she the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?"

"I heard she gets anything she wants!"

"Why is she here?"

Lucy heard all this, but didn't say anything about it. As she scanned the room, she thought that this class wasn't so bad. But when she spotted a certain pink-haired student she gasped.

"You!" She said, as she looked at Natsu. "Weren't you the guy from this morning?"

Natsu nodded. "Yea."

Everyone stood silent as they watched the two look at each other. A raven haired boy, who Natsu remembered from earlier grades as Gray, leaned next to Natsu and whispered, "Looks like you got a girl there, Flame-brain."

"Who are you calling Flame-brain, Ice-stripper?!" Natsu yelled out, as he pointed to Gray's now stripped body.

"Eh?!" Gray looked at himself. That officially weirded Lucy out.

"They're at it again." A brunette two seats back from Natsu said, as she took out a bottle of V8 juice, opened it, then jugged it all down.

"Cana!" A blue haired girl hissed from next to her, as she covered her face with a book to not let Freedus see them talking. "They're going to find out sooner or later, Cana. You can't just hide sake in a V8 juice bottle without getting away from it!"

"Don't worry Levy." Cana exclaimed, as she finished drinking down the contents in the bottle and put it back in her backpack while closing the lid on it. "They haven't caught me since I was twelve, and they won't catch me now. Besides, Freedus already know I drink Sake. He used to be a student here three years ago."

Cana turned to the blonde standing in "the spotlight" while watching Natsu and Gray argue. "Hey!"

That caught Lucy's attention, and she looked at Cana. "Hm?"

"Why don't you sit by us?" Cana offered, as she pointed to the empty seat in front of her. Lucy nodded, and turned to her teacher. Freedus just nodded, and Lucy walked over to them.

"Now continuing the lesson..." Freedus began to start, as he glared at the two arguing students. Both Gray and Natsu instantly quited, but at times when Freed wasn't looking, glared at each other.

"Hi there!" Cana told Lucy when she sat down in her seat. "My name is Cana Alberon. And this," she motioned to her blue-haired friend, "is Levy McGarden. She's a HUGE bookworm, and she likes this guy named-"

"Don't tell her that Cana!" Levy told her, and she turned to Lucy. "Sorry, my name is Levy. And it's true that I love books. It's nice to meet you Lucy-san!" Levy offered her hand, and Lucy accepted it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Levy-san. Cana." Lucy exclaimed, and she turned her attention to the two boys in front of her. "But who are those two? I met the pink-haired one today."

"Oh, that's Natsu and Gray. The pink-haired one is Natsu, and the other one is Gray." Cana explained as Freedus looked up from his book and glared at the three girls.

"If you want to do introductions, do it later _after_ class." Freedus said, and Cana glared at him.

"Fine." Was the only thing Cana said, and the classroom was silent the rest of the time.

**[][][][][][][][][][] **

"Come with us Lucy!"

"Woah!" Lucy said, as she was being pulled by Levy and Cana. It was already lunch, and they -meaning Cana and Levy- had decided to have Lucy eat lunch with them.

"Trust me, it'll be fun." Levy said, as they quickly raced out the doors, and into the field. Hundreds of students began to pack the field, almost all of them in groups. As they raced to a tree not too far away, Lucy saw other people sitting there.

"Hey guys!" Cana said, as dropped her brown backpack and sat next to it. She sat next to two young mens, one was slim with orange hair, jutted backwards at the sides of his head, where he had a tall brown hat. He has a sharp face, a prominent, flat and defined nose pointing downwards, Lucy noticed. The other was also slim, with black hair that had an unusual, distinctive hairstyle, with a tuft of hair on top of his head jutting upwards and then curving frontwards.

'_Almost like a __stem of a plant._' Lucy thought and giggled at the thought.

"Hey Cana!" The group yelled back, and a tall and muscular young man with different piercing on his ears and nose, and long, spiky black hair, which was slicked back, walked up to Levy. His red eyes stared at Levy for a while, until he lifted up his hand and patted her head. "Hey shortie."

"I'm not that short Gajeel!" She pouted, and crossed her arms, trying her best to glare at Gajeel, but with no success.

"You're Lucy right?" Lucy turned her attention to a handsome strawberry blonde with azure-tinted sunglasses. His hair was spiky, and to her, he sort of looked like a Lion.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, and smiled.

"Don't listen to Loke, Lucy. He's a ladies man." Cana hiccuped, and Lucy remembered Levy telling her that most of the time, Cana brings at least five bottles of sake with her in V8 juice bottles.

"That's not true." Loke said, and he wrapped his arms around a cotton candy-haired girl's waist. The girl blushed a bright red as Loke said, "I've got Aries as my girlfriend. There's nothing wrong with just being friends with this girl."

"Leo..." Aries stopped blushing, but still had a tint of pink.

"Sorry we're late guys!" A scarlet haired girl ran with a blue-haired boy who had a red tattoo on his face, as they held a couple of papers with them. There was a worried expression on both of their faces.

"Erza! Jellal!" Levy called out, as she saw their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"It's Mirajane..." The blue haired boy said, as he panted.

"What about her?" Loke asked, worriedly.

"She...her sister..." Erza said, as she was beginning to tear up a bit. "You guys know Lisanna?"

"Yeah." The orange haired boy with that hat said, as did Loke, Aries, Levy, Cana, and the stem-haired guy said.

"W-Well..." Erza started, and looked at Jellal for help.

Jellal nodded, and turned to group. "She died."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! AND THE REST OF THE PLOT MOVES FORWARD!**

**I was going to make it longer than this, but I wanted to update A.S.A.P, so here it is!**

**Please review, favorite, or follow please! I'll give you all imaginary cookies if you do! :D**

**SO PLEASE R&R!**

**NaLi4eva~!**


End file.
